CLASS
by Silver Wind
Summary: in the classroom, friends of Lain are thinking about her...
1. Default Chapter Title

My very first Lain fanfic... and if you wonder why   
the style of writing is very different with Konaka-  
sama... then, my first defense is: I could never be   
like him! Second, this fic is not seen from Lain's   
POV. So, I think the style must be different too.  
Disclaimer: serial experiments Lain and all related   
things are properties of many, many people and sadly   
I'm not one of them... :( The story itself is mine.  
  
CLASS: I  
by Silver Wind  
lain@suiko.net  
Ginga - http://suiko.net/lain/  
  
  
She has changed. Truly, she has.  
She used to be very quiet, even introverted. She still   
is... but not as much as she used to be.  
  
I really love to tease her. Not because I hate her or   
anything. I like her. She's my friend!  
  
I don't know... I just love to see her expressionless   
face softens or tenses when I tease her. Then I feel   
some kind of a satisfaction when I know I've succeeded   
in getting a reaction from her.  
  
I know, I'm naughty. Although she herself never   
complains, but Arisu always scolds me and Juri if we   
are getting too far.  
  
One moment I love the most was when we managed to   
dress and made her up. She looked very, very pretty!   
Her petite form compliments her look a lot.  
  
Her eyes maintain their distant and closed look,   
however. Sometimes I wonder, what lies behind those   
deep windows?  
  
She often looks dazed too, even among a crowd and   
with us, her friends, near her.  
  
But now she has changed a bit. She smiles, though   
not very often. She laughs and runs. And she even   
teased me back when I asked her about her friends   
on the Wired. Maybe finally Arisu, Juri and I can   
rub our behaviors on to her a little? Or maybe it's   
because of the Wired?  
  
Oh, that's another thing. The Wired... she seems   
quite obsessed with it. I often feel that she wants   
to go home quickly and get connected. I may look   
like a bitch on the outside, and I do act like one   
too, sometimes. But that doesn't mean I don't notice   
important things around me. I know she's very special.   
And she's very powerful. I'm not a some kind of   
psychic who can see aura and stuffs. But I feel a   
strength from her. And not just an ordinary strength.   
It feels warm... amazing and soothing, mysterious   
too. Yes, she's very special indeed.  
  
Many strange things happened in the city lately.   
From the suicide of our schoolmate... to a strange   
apparition in the sky. And the weirdest thing was...   
that apparition looked like her! I wasn't the only   
one who realized it. I heard Arisu gasping... and   
beside Arisu, she fixed her eyes on it. I doubt Juri   
realized it, though. That girl can be very dense   
sometimes...  
  
She and Arisu have a very close relationship. Arisu   
seems to think of her as a little sister. And she's   
closer to Arisu more than anyone else. I notice that   
too. I'm not blind!  
  
Mou... I really have to stop thinking of my friends   
in class like this. Or the next thing I know, I'll   
start to have a crush on one of them later...  
  
Oh-oh, sensei is looking this way... man, I haven't   
paid any attention to him...  
  
Huh? Why is Arisu blushing anyway?  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
The fic is seen from Yamamoto Reika's POV, if you   
haven't noticed that already.  
I will try to write one from Lain if I can make it. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

This is my second Lain fic. Taken place in class too,   
and almost at the same time with CLASS: I.  
Disclaimer: serial experiments Lain and all related   
things are properties of many brilliant people... and   
I'm just a humble fan of them. The story is mine,   
though.  
  
  
CLASS: II  
by Silver Wind  
lain@suiko.net  
Ginga - http://suiko.net/lain/  
  
  
Hey, Reika... what are you thinking? Smiling to   
yourself like that... You're looking at Lain. Hah, I   
bet you're thinking how else you would tease her,   
hmm?  
  
Don't worry, I'm exaggerating. I know you're only   
kidding when you and Juri tease her. But of course,   
I have to stand up for her and scold you both. She's   
like a little sister to me, you know?  
  
We know that Lain is special, don't we? Don't think I   
don't notice you, Reika. I know you well. You're far   
more sensitive than you show the world. Though maybe   
we both will agree that Juri hasn't noticed anything.   
Sometimes that girl is way too drowned in her world,   
don't you think so?  
  
Lain... as always, she's busy with her PocketMail   
right now. Even in class, she can't stop herself from   
connecting to the Wired. It's a bit weird. A few   
months ago, she didn't even touch her Navi. And now,   
she can't go anywhere without the PocketMail. But I'm   
not unhappy with her change. Maybe a bit... confused.   
She laughs a lot, smiles and talks freely. I like the   
way she's changed. But I'm still confused nevertheless.  
  
Do you remember the apparition we saw in the sky? It   
did look like her, didn't it? I wasn't imagining   
things, was I? She tensed up immediately and made up   
some lame excuse, going home in a flash. Well, it   
was... weird, to say the least. She knew something   
about it, I'm sure.  
  
Huh? Lain is looking at me strangely right now. I   
wonder why... Oh, sensei is also looking at me! Man,   
I feel myself blushing. And Lain is still staring   
too! Does she... know? About me and sensei...? I hope   
to God no one finds out... not even my best friend...   
I don't know... I'm afraid people will think of him   
as an immoral person, falling in love with his own   
student.  
  
No, no... Lain doesn't know anything. And even if   
she did know, I'm sure she would never tell it to   
anyone. I trust her.  
  
Mou, sensei, look another way, will you! Ah, that's   
better! Arigatou!  
  
Lain is still writing on the PocketMail. Maybe she's   
getting the latest news and gossips from the Wired.   
Even though I often get connected too, the Wired   
still frightens me badly. Maybe because of that   
mysterious group called 'Knights'. I heard that   
they're very powerful. They can make your life   
miserable if they don't like you. But Lain is not   
afraid, eh?  
  
Hmm... I feel like going to Cyberia again tonight.   
Maybe I can talk Lain into it. She seems to like   
Cyberia. And I bet Reika and Juri would love it   
too. Yes, this is a great idea... Maybe I'll just   
send a mail to Lain and tell her about my idea now.  
  
Where's my PocketMail... ah, there it is! What   
should I write...  
  
Lain, let's go to Cyberia tonight. It'd be fun!  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
I don't know if I can portray Arisu correctly on   
this fic. But I kinda like /my/ Arisu. I don't   
know about you, though! :p 


	3. CLASS: III

Finally! The last installment of CLASS series! I guess all   
of you know who's featured on this one, ne? ~__^  
Disclaimer: Serial Experiments Lain et.al. © Ueda Yasuyuki,   
Konaka Chiaki, et.al.  
This fanfic is written by Silver Wind. Please do not archive   
without my permission.  
  
  
CLASS: III  
by Silver Wind  
lain@suiko.net  
http://silver-shining.net/ | http://sanzo.pitas.com/  
  
  
Arisu is looking alternately at sensei and Lain. Reika is   
staring at Arisu, Lain and sensei. Lain is busy with her   
Pocket Navi. As always, none of them look at me. I hide a   
grin behind my hand. It really is very funny, actually. My   
friends always think that I'm spaced out most of the time.   
That I never pay any attention to them. That I, basically,   
am an air-head.  
  
Well, I'm not going to correct them. It's easier this way.   
I can observe everything around me quietly without anyone   
ever suspected anything.  
  
For example, I know what relationship Arisu has with sensei.   
I bet noone else know that. Oh, they're good at hiding it.   
But I just know.  
  
And I also know that Lain is definitely more than a normal   
human being. In fact, I doubt that she's a human after all.   
It has something to do with the Wired, I'm sure. Unlike Lain   
and Arisu, I don't like communicating on the Wired.  
  
Maybe I'm too scared.  
Yes, I'm scared of the Knights. I'm scared of the hackers   
and the weirdos that litter around there.  
  
Why?  
  
Because I know I'm not powerful enough to fight them, if   
something should happen between me and them.  
  
Lain is powerful. Even my eyes, regular normal human eyes,   
can see that. She's able to stand up against anything on   
Wired AND the Real World.  
  
But she's also very different. It's like, sometimes she'd   
have another personality popping up, replacing the 'normal'   
Lain that I see every day. That's when I started to fear   
her. Should she ever turn on me, what can I do?  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
It's true. And sometimes I see this odd glimmer in her eyes   
when she's looking around her. I don't know if Arisu notices   
that or no, but it's like... she's debating with herself   
whether to put up with these boring and weak humans or no.   
Or just destroy them all and leave them to go to the Wired.  
  
I sound very dramatic, don't I?  
  
And sensei is looking at Arisu from the corner of his eyes.   
I snort silently. Come on, can't he be more discreet? I don't   
care about teacher-student relationship and its taboos or   
whatever. I personally think that sensei and Arisu look cute   
together.  
  
Arisu is blushing. I hide a grin behind my hand again. To   
distract herself, I see that she takes out her Pocket Navi   
from her bag. From that expression, I could only guess that   
she's planning a get-together again for us after school.  
  
Cyberia sounds cool. I'd love to go.  
  
  
~ owari ~  
  
  
Notes:  
Juri's character, IINM, isn't really explored on the series.   
What the hell, I just hope my Juri sounds convincing enough   
for Lain fans! ^_____^  
  
Finished: June 29, 2001. 5:51 p.m. 


End file.
